


Danse Macabre

by LacieFuyu



Series: Happy Ending is overrated [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, break-up, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Everything is the same except Viktor doesn't get back into competitive figure skating (Post-Canon)





	

 

 

 

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes: taking Viktor away from competitive skating was such a selfish thing to do. Slowly, maybe, he started to regain audience's trust despite being wholly despised at the start of the 2014-15 season, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. He couldn't focus on anything, not really.

 

And when he talked to his fiancée about it, he kept shrugging it off. “It's fine, Yuuri. I'm human and they know that I can choose the other aspects in my life anytime I want”. But that's essentially _retiring_. He wasn't even going pro, he pretty much gave everything in competitive skating up for some random boy who idolized him for ten or more years.

 

Whenever he confronted him, Viktor would give him more and more excuses. “I have no passion in competitive anymore. I have no inspiration. I simply cannot amaze the audience anymore”. Even though Yuuri knew that was untrue, he couldn't argue against his fiancée anymore.

 

Sometimes he'd take walks at the beach, just with Makkachin. The poodle reminds him of his own long-gone dog, and it still surprised him how Viktor came into his life so easily.

 

Was it really him that was chasing after the five years medalist? What if it was the other way around?

 

Yuuri shook off that silly thought quickly. Why would a successful, growing skater abandon everything to chase after him, someone who got sixth place at the finals? But then he realized. That kind of is what happened.

 

So he took Makkachin by the leash and led themselves back home.

 

 

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, leaning into his fiancee. They were marathon action films in their apartment, the city snowing heavily outside. It was less of a time for enjoying movie and more of a time to enjoy each other's company, to acknowledge the rise and fall of their partner's chest alongside their breath, to feel the sensation at the tip of their fingers and deep inside their stomachache, the heat from their hands transferring from one another. It was peaceful, really.

 

Yuuri almost felt disappointed that he had to break it.

 

“What is it, Yuuri?” his fiancee said, voice soft and a bit squeaky from lack of use. He looked at Yuuri with the fondest expression, and it hurt him deeply, deeply. It still does, to this day.

 

Yuuri touched his forefinger to the back of Viktor's hand, then walked his two fingers slowly all the way up to his biceps. Then, he brushed his palm lightly against Viktor's cheek.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Yuuri asked, with the faintest voice.

 

“What do you mean?” his partner asked back.

 

“Why are you leaving?” he looked down, at the palm of his hands. He twisted his fingers together. “Why are you not coming back to competitions? You know it's hurting people”.

 

“I don't want to because I only want to think of you,” Viktor replied. Now it's his turn to brush the back of his left hand on Yuuri's cheek, then he lightly brushed his partner's hair. “You know I'll do anything, even give up on skating, for you”.

 

“Vitya, you know it's hurting both of us, too,” he softly said. He was still looking down. “You, not coming back, its affecting people. They're forgetting you and I—I can't focus while feeling guilty like this”. Ah, his nose was stinging and his vision getting blurry. His tongue felt dry and salty.

 

“Yuuri,” the other man could only said. He took a deep breath.

 

Viktor entangled his right hand with his fiancée 's left, both of them looking down, at the gold ring resting on Viktor's ring finger. It was proof of their love, and a tangible start of their relationship. Not long, if Viktor can't make the right decision, it would mean nothing.

 

“I will do ice shows”.

 

 

 

After that day their lives had been getting better. Yuuri focuses more on his competitions, he could sleep peacefully and guilt-free, and Viktor could express his passion on something familiar to him. Every night, they would call just to see each other's faces, just to hear each other's voices. Sometimes, Viktor would even fly to wherever Yuuri was, to help his new coaches and maybe just to spend time with his fiancée. It was nice, even though they couldn't be together all the time.

 

Even though there was cold space on their beds most of the time.

 

Eventually, the Grand Prix Final came up. Yuuri came in close again at second place, this time losing to Phichit, who turned out to be a dark horse. He didn't mind; Phichit is his friend. However, he couldn't afford losing a second time, so he practiced and practiced every day, until some days he even forgot basic needs like eating or sleeping. He also entirely forgot about his phone, about the Skype calls they used to have, about the gold band resting on his right ring finger. One day when he was showering, he looked at it.

 

He took it off and put it on the sink. He'd never done so before. But it was just this once, just for a very brief moment, he thought. And he did put it back on. But the times he took it off become more and more frequent, until one day his ring rests on his coat pocket more than it does on his finger.

 

“I'm sorry I rarely called, Viktor,” Yuuri said. His phone was pressed against his ear; he didn't turn on video call. “I am very busy with things right now. As you know, I just finished the Nationals. I got sent to both Four Continents and Asian Games, and I'll go to Worlds, too. I need to work very hard”. Tch. His tongue tasted bitter. It sounded like an excuse to him. He wasn't supposed to need to make excuses to his fiancée.

 

“It's okay, Yuuri. I know you're working hard. More than that, I'm worried if you'll be okay, going to both Four Continents and Asian Games. Don't push yourself too much”. His voice sounded so different then.

 

Yuuri pressed his fingertips against the cold glass of the hotel window. He smiled. This room, this city, reminded him of their first season together. Everything was so perfect, despite everyone against them. He felt so strong with Viktor.

 

Now? Not anymore.

 

“I'll be okay,” he said. “When are you coming home? I miss you”. He bit his lips. It was a lie. The last part, went between his teeth so easily. He didn't want to lie to his fiancée.

 

“Hmm, maybe around the end of March? Or I could see you play at Worlds. I miss you too”. Yuuri wondered, if, at that same moment, Viktor was lying to him too.

 

“Okay, I look forward to it”. He really wasn't.

 

 

 

Maybe it wasn't meant to be, if he had to remind himself to do the right thing around Viktor. Maybe it couldn't be salvaged, when he just couldn't feel comfortable around his 'fiancée' anymore. The day Viktor promised to come for him, the end of March, just after Worlds ended and he got the first gold medal there. Just after the gala, after the banquet, he forced himself to come to the airport despite being tired and the slightest bit anxious. But it wasn't because he missed Viktor.

 

Yuuri smiled at himself. If Viktor still cared, he'd have come to watch Yuuri on Worlds, no matter what. So at least it was comforting to know that the feeling is mutual.

 

Yuuri played with the ring on his coat pocket, waiting for his soon-to-be ex-fiancée. He remembered, back then, they reunited at an airport and literally ran to the doors, never taking their eyes off of one another. Now, Yuuri wasn't even looking at the schedule to find out where his fiancée will land.

 

When Viktor came, he was wearing the warmest smile he could muster, but his eyes also looked tired, and his hair and signature trench coat was a bit messy. He waved his hand in Yuuri's direction.

 

“Yuuri, I'm sorry I couldn't see you, my tour had this little accident where we—“

 

“Cut the _shit_ , Viktor. Let's get down to business”. Yuuri said. He had no remorse, saying that. He had no feeling left for Viktor, no space left in his heart. He played with the ring on his pocket a bit more before bringing it out with his gloved hand.

 

“Let's end this”.

 

Viktor started crying, but his face stayed blank. It was shocking, but also amusing to watch. Yuuri felt a bit dizzy because it was so outside of his expectation, but he _liked_ it.

 

“W-what do you mean,” his fiancée stuttered. “You want to... you want to what? Is that why you refused to get married even though you've already got three—no, four golds?”

 

Yuuri knitted his brows. That wasn't why he didn't want to get married yet. He was simply anxious and also worried for Viktor's well being when they got back to Russia. He was just waiting for the time to be right so there would be no homophobes burning them to death at what should be Viktor's home.

“Viktor, the why or how doesn't matter. I want to end this. It's just not working. And if you can't accept this, I'm sorry, but a relationship has to be a two-way street. I can't do us anymore”. Yuuri took Viktor's left hand and put his ring on Viktor's palm. Viktor wasn't looking at Yuuri's eyes.

 

“I'm sorry”. Yuuri's voice was but a mere whisper while he was walking back. His chest felt heavy, like he wanted to cry though he doesn't know why. Deep down, maybe, he still had hope for them, for the relationship, to be salvaged.

 

“Yuuri, _wait!_ ” Viktor shouted. Yuuri stopped in his tracks. Could this be the twist he was waiting for?

 

Viktor half-ran to where Yuuri was, face determined. Yuuri didn't even turn to look at his maybe ex- fiancée, so Viktor put both of his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and turned him around.

 

He fidgeted with his right hand, and then put his ring off.

 

“You should at least take the ring you paid for”. Ah, so it can't be salvaged after all.

 

Yuuri looked down. “Thank you, that's so thoughtful”. He blinked. Something fallen to the ground, maybe it was his tears. Well he couldn't really feel, the only sensation he had then was the heavy feeling in his heart and the hard metal clutched inside his fist. It didn't even feel cold, he knew. It was still warm because Viktor was still wearing that, every day.

 

He wondered what happened, that he would have no feelings left for Viktor, only nostalgia for how things used to be.

 

“Well, if that's it, then, I'll be going now”. Yuuri's never seen Viktor ever since.

 

 

 

Many, many years later Yuuri is already a retired skater with a wife and a son. He coaches young skaters for a living. Meanwhile, Viktor kept living his dream and skated on shows, choreographed for skaters still competing with the ISU. Well, that is, that was how he used to live until he announced his complete retirement from skating; he is in his late thirties and wants to live the rest of his life peacefully with his parents and friends. He has more than enough fortune to do so, anyway.

 

Funny thing is, from the day they broke up to the day Yuuri saw the news on TV, Viktor had never, even once, been rumored to have a new partner.

 

“Dad, why are you not dancing on ice like him?” a voice from behind says. It was his son, Ulrich. Named after Ulrich Salchow who made the salchow jump, continuing Yuuko's naming sense.

 

“I'm more cut out to teach, son,” he says while looking at his child fondly. “Hey, it's late. You should go to sleep,” he continues, which earns him a small mumble from Ulrich.

 

That night, while his wife is asleep with his son in the other room, he feels his phone buzz against his pants.

 

One new message

Vitya <3

Yuuri, I still don't understand, all those years ago. Where did we go wrong? I only ever wanted for you to be happy. What actually...

_Press screen to see full message_

 

He stares at the screen. Ah, he never deleted Viktor's number from the contacts or even changed his name. He forgot about the other man completely.

 

His thumb hovers over the screen. He is so, so tempted to read it. Even years after that airport breakup, there is still a small part of him hoping for a chance to make it all right again. And maybe, maybe this is his last chance.

 

No. He has a wife and a kid he loves, and who loves him back. Opening this, even hoping or imagining that it could be fine again, that's a selfish thing to do. Like the selfish thing he did when he took Viktor from the world. He presses his thumb long against the screen, and deletes the message. He also deletes Viktor's number, just to be safe.

 

He releases all tension from his forearm. That's that, then. No more chances or hope with his former coach. He looks down, from the window in his and his wife's bedroom. It's the fifth floor of his building, and everything looks so small from so high up. The streets were never empty, the lights never off. It reminds him of Barcelona, from the hotel room where he saw Viktor cry for the first time. It reminds him of the man himself, the man who just announced his retirement, the man who just texted him after all these years. It makes him happy to know that he still kept his number, too.

 

But it's also sad that that's the end of this for them. It was an overly long-winded chapter that should've ended years ago. Though at least, today, he can finally fully move on from his ex- fiancée, and focus on being a loving husband for his wife and the greatest father for his son.

 

Despite all this, he has good memories of Viktor, and will forever remember him dearly.

 

 

*

 

 

Viktor never, ever thought that this would be how it ended. He had always thought, with his age and all, that he'd be the first one to go. But no, he was standing right in front of Yuuri's grave in his best suit, comforting his ex partner's wife.

 

Yuuri's son looked at the ground in front of them, eyes a mix of hatred and regret.

 

“What's the matter, child?” Viktor asked the black-haired teenager. He looked up and wiped his eyes. They were red, but there was no tears shed.

 

“Are you Viktor?” the boy asked. Viktor nodded his head. “I've treated my dad badly while he was alive. I've never done a single good thing to make him proud. I can't believe I argued with him and hadn't had time to say sorry before this happened”. His tears broke. “I don't know if he'd forgiven me”.

 

Viktor placed a gentle hand on the boy's back.

 

“Your father was a kind man. You should know better than anyone that he was very forgiving. If anything, he's probably waiting to hug you and tell you it's alright”.

 

The boy looked up. He didn't smile, but his tears stopped.

 

That's right, Viktor knew that Yuuri was a very forgiving person. Even if he never replied that night, Viktor believed that he only meant good. For him and Yuuri's own family. So he hoped, that when he eventually come to visit Yuuri in his new home, that he'd forgive Viktor for all the wrongs that he had done, whatever it might be. And even if they can't be together, even if Yuuri chose his own wife and kid over him, Viktor hoped that they'd at least stay friends and make the greatest combination of skaters anyone had ever seen.

 

 

_Maybe they'd even do pair skate in Heaven_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone~ For you all who give their time to read this fic i am truly grateful. This fic and universe made by my friend, Marie! Kudos for her~ It's not the only fic in the series of course, i would post my short companion fic in this universe for her and she would add some more too.
> 
> Hope you will like it ^^
> 
> \- Sakurazuka Seiru
> 
> P.S It suppose to be to read in mobile ^^


End file.
